Crash Bandicoot (Character)
"Uh oh!" '' ''__Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot (Game) "Pancakes!" __Crash Bandicoot, Crash Of The Titans' Crash Bandicoot is the primary protagonist of the ''Crash Bandicoot series and was originally named Willy Wombat. He is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives the life on N. Sanity island. Throughout the series, Cortex is to be his usual arch-enemy, and defeats him to put his life back in order. Crash is often accompanied by his ally Aku Aku. History Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot "Woah!" Crash is first seen in Dr. Neo Cortex's and Dr. Nitrus Brio's lab. He was taken from his island paradise and genetically-altered by them with the Evolvo-Ray, but of course, Cortex considered him a failure due to his kind nature, resulting in Cortex chasing Crash out of the castle. Crash's main objective is to clean up any pollution Dr.Cortex has left and to save Tawna, a female bandicoot and Crash's crush. He must defeat six bosses on the way: the obese trib chief Papu Papu, the insane Ripper Roo, the hulking Koala Kong, the Tommy-gun firing Pinstripe Potoroo, the stuttering Dr.N.Brio and finally the evil, demented Dr.Neo Cortex himself. After Cortex's defeat, Crash and Tawna are seen together on the blimp, then the credits roll. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back A year later, Crash is sent off to get a new laptop battery for his sister Coco, but is soon abducted by Dr.Cortex, who claims to have changed his ways. Crash is then ordered to gather the Crystals for Cortex while fighting off opposition from Dr.N.Brio, who wants Crash to gather the gems instead. When Cortex's true intentions are revealed, Crash sends Cortex flying off into space and aids Dr.N.Brio in destroying Cortex's Cortex Vortex by gathering all 42 Gems. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped When the remains of Cortex's space station crash into Earth and set a demonic Uka Uka free, Crash is recruited by Aku Aku to use Dr.Nefarious Tropy's Time-Twisting Machine to gather the powerful Crystals in their original places before Cortex does so. Crash eventually gathers all 25 Crystals, defeating N.Tropy as well as Cortex, Dingodile, Tiny, and Dr.N.Gin; causing the Time-Twisting Machine to implode on itself. Crash Team Racing Crash appears as a playable character in Crash Team Racing, in which he drives a blue, well-r ounded kart. The epilogue states that Crash sold his life story, ttled "The Color Orange", to a major film studio, set to be released by the christmas season. He is a beginner racer with medium turning, Acceleration and speed.Crash Bash Some time later, Crash is sleeping under a tree and suddenly is abducted and taken to the Space Temple where Aku Aku and Uka Uka have their "discussions". There, Uka Uka tells him and Cortex that he and Aku Aku decided to engage in a competition in order to resolve all the trouble between them. Given that Aku and Uka can't fight against each other because of a promise made to the Ancients, they decide to create two teams, one Formed by Crash, Coco, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile, and the other by Cortex, Brio, Rilla Roo and Koala Kong. They compete in games to gain Power Crystals and Gems, necessaries to bring the victory to Aku Aku or Uka Uka. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Pura are having fun on the N. Sanity beach. Aku Aku is taking in some sun, Pura is building a sand castle, and Coco is riding a jet ski, with Crash attached to the back surfin g. Suddenly, the Earth is stunned by great disasters, such as a volcano eruption, tornadoes and tsunamies. Crash and company are caught in one of these, and Aku Aku deduces that his evil brother, Uka Uka, is behind these attacks. He goes to the Space Temple where the brothers have a discussion. There, Uka Uka shows Aku Aku that he has awoken the Elementals, powerful masks who control all the nature elements. Aku Aku is attaked by the Elementals and is forced to escape. Back at Crash's house, Aku Aku tells him and Coco about this terrible menace. He then asks the female bandicoot about her VR System, a machine that allows the user to travel to different parts of the world. Aku Aku's plan is to use the device in order to seek the Power Crystals. If five crystals are reunited, an elemental mask could be put in a state of hibernation. Coco finishes the machine and, along with Crash, she uses it to gather the crystals. Soon they realize that Cortex is also involved in this plan, and that he will use his perfect weapon -- the super bandicoot called Crunch -- to kill Crash and company. After gathering five crystals, Crash faces Crunch, who is using the power of the elemental mask of earth Rok-Ko. Crash defeats him, and after gathering five more crystals he beats Crunch armed with the mask of water, Wa-Wa. Later, Crash defeats Crunch armed with the mask of fire, Py-Ro. After that, Crunch arms himself with the mask of wind, Lo-Lo, and is defeated again. Finally, Crash gathers the final five crystals, but these are used to open a way to Cortex's base, where Crash defeats Crunch ultimately, after being attaked with the power of all the elemental masks. Suddenly, the base explodes, given the wrong activation of a switch. Crash, Coco, Crunch (now of good mind) and Aku Aku escape to the N. Sanity island, where Crunch becomes a new partner of the bandicoot family. In the credits Crash is seen dancing with an affro lab assistant. Crash Twinsanity Three years after the events of The Wrath Of Cortex Crash Bandicoot and friends continue their peaceful life on N. Sanity island. While Dr.Cortex (Along with Uka Uka) remain frozen in an icey casam due to the failure of his recent plot. Once Dr.Cortex hits the shore the ice eventually defrosts, and plots his final reve nge against Crash Bandicoot once and for all. On the island Coco Bandicoot was playfully chasing a butterfly unaware that Cortex was watching her. Cortex then swaps his gun to "Paralyze" and fires it at Coco and seals her clothes. Elsewhere on the island Crash was digging burrows in the sand until he was called by Cortex (terribly disguised as Coco) to come check something out in the bay. Crash follows unaware of the trick Cortex has planned, into a battle-like ring. Where Cortex stands on it's edge and removes the disguise, he then compares hmself to the fleas in Crash's fur and claims to have puy together a birthday party (which is just a gathering of past villains). He then begins to attack Crash and after their short fued, he reveals a 40-foot mechanical version of Crash known as MechaBandicoot. Crash easily defeats it which causes Cortex so much frustration that he throws himself into Crash and the two engage in a RollerBrawl. Afterward the duo come across two familiar looking birds who call themselves the Evil Twins. Cortex mocks their power which angers them and results in Cortex's brain being snatched out and thrown to him. They then tell Cortex to run away in horror which he does cowardly. After a fue run-ins with Papu Papu and the island Totem God they travel to Dr.Cortex's Iceberg Lab where they find themselves locked out due to the extremely cold climates of the island, Crash then follows Cortex for another entrance inside. On their way there they run into Uka Uka who is frozen in a wall of ice, Crash breakes the ice by throwing Cortex into it causing him to break free and spring to life again. Uka Uka immediatly notices Crash & Cortex working together which makes him grateful and furious, giving them two options sarcastically "Kiss or Kill" Crash willingly puckers up for the kiss but Uka Uka uses his powers to create a new body of ice and fights Crash & Cortex. After the fight he is stopped by Aku Aku and is warned about the Evil Twins, conviced to help them with their problem he re-unites with Aku Aku and the two fly off. Crash continues his journey only to be greeted by the Evil Twins again and the two prepare for a feirce ambush to greet his return. Crash & Cortex easily defeat their ambush leaving the duo angry cursing Crash Bandicoot and swearing their vengeance. Aku Aku & Uka Uka questions Cortex about the Evil Twins but Cortex claims no affilation. Aku Aku then makes a suggestion that if they deliver him to the Evil Twins they will spare the lives of others. Cortex, seeing no other way out, turns to Crash for help, which Crash happily obliges. Crash then follows Cortex to the Psychetron. Cortex attempts to use the machine, but it dosn't have enough power to make the leap. Cortex then suggests that they travel to N.Gins battleship before it leaves shore but cannot find a way, Crash watches Cortex hang over the balcony and kicks him in the rear making Cortex fall helplessly on the ground for Crash to create a HumiliSkate towards the ship. Once there Crash battles N.Gin on his floating Crows Nest which results into him falling in front of Rusty Walrus, Crash manages to escape but ends up being airborne by an explosion of TNT's dedonated by N.Gin's fall from his "Crows Nest". Crash ends up landing on a stranded iceberg with N.Tropy and N.Brio who questions Crash about the treasure. (Due to Crash being mute) he does not respond making a mutated N.Brio launch him off the iceberg and into the Iceberg Lair. Once there Cortex uses the remaining crystals to power up the machine, but Coco (who thought Cortex had kidnapped Crash) attacked Cortex and made one of the crystals fly into the range of the Psychetron a nd delayed the travel. Until Cortex suggested that they go to the Academy Of Evil. Radical Entertainment era Crash Of The Titans In Crash Of The Titans, ''Crash aids Coco in the development of a butter-recycling device. This is interrupted when Dr.Neo Cortex arrives and kidnaps Aku Aku and Coco. Crash throws Coco's machine ar Cortex's airship, severing the chain holding Aku Aku's cage, which causes the cage to fall into the nearby forest. After Crash rescues Aku Aku, they discover that Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing Mojo from a nearby temple and decide to stop them. Crash is unable to rescue his sister, but manages to defeat Cortex and begins his search for Coco, interrogating Tiny Tiger, N.Gin, and Uka Uka on her whereabouts. Crash finally confronts and defeats Nina Cortex inside of the Doominator robot, liberates his sister and with the help of Coco's part averts the destruction of Wumpa Island. Feeling happy for themselves, Crash and his family decide to celebrate their victory with pancakes, which he blurts out (speaking for the first time) in joy. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Having been defeated by the bandicoots once again, Cortex drops Nina off at an Evil Public School, and returns to Uka Uka to plan for his next trick. He meets and teams up with Dr.Nitrus Brio once more and introduced their new project to Uka Uka: The NV. Meanwhile, Coco is now messing with a rather large Doominator which happens to be laying over half the island. She tries to get a sceen on it working and asks Crash to go and get her some parts. When he finally gets the parts, she builds a giant TV and Crunch sees on it a commercial for the NV. A mailman brings one, and Coco and Crunch use it for browsing the internet, but Crash is shocked by electricity every time he touches it. Aku Aku sends out Crash to figure out why, and the two are confronted by N.Gin. After knocking out his Ratnicians, Aku Aku and Crash see Coco and Crunch under what appears to be mind control through N.Gin's telescope. They return home to free Coco and Crunch. Crunch runs off still under the spell, leaving Crash to force a mutated Coco into submission. Saving her from the NV, Coco goes on to Dr.Cortex's blog and (somewhat reluctantly) sends Crash to find Nina, who will hopefully confess her uncle's plan. Finding Nina at Evil Public School and saving her science project, she tells Crash where to find N.Brio and Crunch are located, where he takes off Crunch's helmet, and N.Brio goes away. After taht, Crash and his sidekick, Aku Aku, go to Mount Grimly, where he frees Uka Uka, and is sent to go find his bones. After retrieving the bones from the most powerful Titans, Crash returns the voodoo bones to Uka Uka at Mount Grimly. Wanting revenge on Cortex, Uka Uka trusts Crash and Aku Aku to use the teeportation systems to defeat Cortex at his new space station. Despite Cortex's cheating in his attempt to physically defeat Crash, the bandicoot repeats history once more as Cortex is defeated and the space station plummets down near Crash's home. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Crash and Coco are in his house, and suddenly they see the face of Cortex covering the sky. They learn, thanks to Aku Aku, that Cortex created a giant device known as the Planetary Minimizer, a machine that allows to (like the name implies) shrink any planet to the size of an orange. Coco has a machine capable of reverting the effects of the Planetary Minimizer, but to make it work, she needs a large amount of Power Crystals, that are spreaded across the world. Crash must recover the cr ystals with the help of Aku Aku. However, Cortex sends his evil allies in order to interfere with the bandicoot's plans. Upon gathering five crystals, Crash confronts and defeats Dingodile in a duel under the sea. After that, he faces Tiny Tiger in singular combat, also beating him. Later, Crash defeats N.Gin, who is aboard a mortal robot. Finally, Crash reaches Cortex's base, defeating him and destroying the Planitary Minimizer in the progress. However, the machine fires a bolt of electricity to Cortex and his allies, melting them and forming a freaking monster, the Mega Mix. This monstrosity chases Crash throughout the base, and finally it explodes, but Crash is able to escape in a space motorbike. Crash Bandicoot 2: N.Tranced Some time later, Crash, Ahu Aku, Coco and Crunch ar having fun in his house, when suddenly Coco abd Crunch disappear. Aku Aku sends Crash off to investigate what's happening. Crash is then sucked into a wormhole made by N.Tropy. Aku Aku saves him and takes him to a temple in hyperspace, where he will be able to seek and recover gem shards, powerful jewels that allow Aku Aku to defeat N,Tropy and Uka Uka, and also save Coco and Crunch. Upon gathering the first gem shards, Crash faces a brainwashed Crunch in an Arabian scenario, and defeats him, returning him to normal. After that, he defeats an evil Coco, who was operating a machine inside a volcano. Finally he beats Fake Crash. After gathering another group of gem shards, Crash is engaged in a duel with the primary ally of N.Tropy, N.Trance, The Hypnotist, who as behind the operation to brainwash his family. Crash beats N.Trance and gathers the final gem shards. He defeats N.Tropy and his family returns to his house. Crash Nitro Kart ''"Booyah!" Crash is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, in which he drives for the Crash Team in a well-rounded kart. In the story, he is abducted (along with other characters) by Emperor Velo XXVII and forced to compete in the Galaxy Circuit. When Velo relinquishes his power to Crash, the latter seriously considers the possibility of rulng over Velo's empire, but decides to turn Velo down and leaves him his empire. If Crash wins a race he will do his classic dance on the podium. Crash has a high pitched voice in this game. When Krunk is defeated he gives him his Yo-Yo. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crash and Aku Aku fight many green and purple dragon-like monsters who are roaming the N.Sanity Island. Eventually, they find a small but brave dragon called Spyro, whose appearance is alike the monsters. Crash and Spyro fight each other, but eventually they realize they've been tricked. In fact, Spyro traveled to N.Sanity following the path of strange orange monsters, alike Crash. Crash and Spy ro deduce that their most feared foes, Cortex and Ripto have teamed up, and so, to defeat them, Crash and Spyro must form a group. Coco and the Professer (Spyro's ally) need Power Crystals to open a portal to the enemies base. Crash begins to gather crystals and faces Tiny Tiger, in duel over tanks in the South Pole, and the marsupial defeats him. Later, Crash and Spyro join forces in order to beat Nina Cortex. who has kidnapped Coco and the Professer. Finally, Crash and Spyro gather all the crystals and the bandicoot faces Ripto in an aerial combat, and the foe is defeated. Crash is supposed to place a tracer on Ripto but he forgets. Luckily Spyro had been fighting Cortex and had placed a tracer on him. Crash and Spyro follow Cortex and Ripto to their base and fight them in space. Cortex and Ripto flee but Crash destroys their ship sending them flying off into space. From that moment on, C rash and Spyro remain as a couple of true friends. Crash Tag Team Racing In Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash is recruited (along with other characters) by Ebenezer Von Clutch to gather the stolen Power Gems of his amusement park and win the park's ownership. He also finds Von Clutch's Black Power Gem by the end of the game. Crash acts somewhat of an immature bully especially to chickens. In the game, he is killed in mini films called Die-o-ramas, which consists of Crash getting eaten, blown up, and getting killed. Crash Boom Bang! Crash is a playable character in Crash Boom Bang!, in which he is brought along by Coco when she is invited to the World Cannonball Race. At the end of the story, he interrupts the Viscount's wish to the Super Big Power Crystal and wishes fpr a vast amount of Wumpa Fruit. Characteristics Appearance Throughout the series, Crash has gone through drastic changes in appearance, namely the addition of tattoos in Crash Of The Titans and Mind Over Mutant. his hairdo also went through many changes, namely its color and how many spikes it held. Also, he wears a different pair of pants with a belt, and has footprints on the bottom of his shoes. His original appearance was a red mowhawk, darker orange fur (up until Twinsanity) fingerless gloves, blue jeans (but in Twinsanity, he wears kneepads on his jeans) and plain brown shoes (DCS, Coverse)(note: in Twinsanity, he wears grey shoes and has a brown mowhawk). He has also been shown to wear pink boxers. Personality Before being ejected from Dr.Cortex's island fortress, Crash became romantically attached to a female bandicoot named Tawna, who was another one of Cortex's experiments. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and amusment of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is easily distacted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex, but is distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, and standing on a railing with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question, since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiterancy is probably because he sees no reason to speak english, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. Trivia - Crash was originally called Willy Wombat and was created as a much bulkier character. During production of the first game, the marketing director of Universal Interactive Studios insisted that Crash be named "Wez, "Wuzzles" or "Wizzy the Wombat". Crash was given his final name due to his trendency to smash crates. - In Crash Of The Titans, Crash says "Pancakes!" at the end of the main console versions. However in the GBA version, this is extended to "Pancakes? I thought you'd never ask!" for unknown reasons. - Crash is the only character to physically appear in every single Crash game while Aku Aku and Dr.Cortex in every game but one. - In Crash Bandicoot 2, when Crash is burned, he quickly changes to his Crash 1 model. - Crash and Coco's bandicoot father was killed by a fox. - Crash Bandicoot's design is different in Japan. Images 135px-3696722588_d1283c4f4b_z.jpg 185px-Codes-de-Crash-Bandicoot-1_999504-M.jpg 241161-crash_icon.jpg 241174-crash_3_super.jpg 20100710_oneface_512.jpg Crash-Bandicoot_319089-L.jpg crash2jetpack.png chcrashcbnk3d.png chcrashcbnk2.png Crash_Bandicoot_Wallpaper_by_E_122_Psi.png how-to-draw-crash-bandicoot.jpg thumbnailCA6MZH63.jpg Category:Characters